violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
WILLIAM AND CODY DISS BATTLE IN HOUSTON
Violette: So we’re at Houston because William and Cody from DaddyOFive will have a diss battle. William: Ready to die, little boy? Cody: You’re dead, kid! Travis: I am Travis Scott. Me and AstroWorld will judge the diss. AstroWorld: Cody is first! Rollin' in a golden Tacoma, the shit's stolen If that bitch tell on me, I'mma do a fuckin' drive-by in her colon with my meat Gotta keep it obsolete like Chris Brown when Rihanna got her fuckin' ass beat Fuck Jeeves ask me for advice, if I'm not reading a Vice I'm squatting down, picking cracker bitches scalp for some lice Everything that I write is dope because the pipe And nope you can't have a hit unless you gimme the light We be burning Dutty Rocks with a light switch Bitch nigga, you about as hard as a dike's clit I'm goin as hard as Bishop Eddie Long's John After I bought a Sidekick and sent that fag some nice pics They say I try too goddamn hard No shit, I want a Grammy you damn retard You can't be great when you settle for a flea bargain Unless you're a thrift hipster bitch in a leotard Painless Hodgy lost his motherfucking mind because the brain left Wolf Gang got the ink on me now it's banged out Box Logo hoodie, still haven't got the stains out Congress I guess I'm fuckin' with the best blondes Um yes, I am now beating off to mom sex Raquel is wrestling a prom dress While me and Ray Charles have a fucking staring contest To all the step dads in here Trip-six kids got you motherfucks scared It could be worse, nigga that's absurd Nigga I am at Pharrell's tryna butt fuck nerds This just in, Tyler the Creator and Justin Bieber Was just in the room flippin' Selena Gomez Go 'head, give some, pucker up I'll fuck her up until the kids come in, umm After Tron Cat I got the rat shook And I ain't even have a hook For the white kids to sing along I don't wanna sing a song, fuck that Now cyber bully sissies on my little sisters Macbook I got you niggas nervous like a Pop Tryna ask his virgin, hot, vegan daughter where the cock goes Wake up, wash ass, go and eat some Rosco's Head back to the studio to munch up on some tacos When I was younger I was bitchin' and Now I'm coming quicker than The shit that's swimmin' in my sock hole When them teeny boppers ain't around So Johnson and Johnson baby lotion Beat on my Johnson 'til my cock swole Stop saying you're sick, shit is kinda old I'm a fucking Herpe in a coma, you're a common cold Have you heard my brother verse on Llama? When that nigga's home Me, him and Hodgy gonna take the game and Get a stainless steel AK and aim it To the fucking referees head and put his lifeless body In a choke hold Uh-oh, these niggas is loco Best thing smokin' minus all of the tobacco Still hard to be black, well Malcolm X would be proud, this white bitch getting black-maled Blue eyed cracker named Jenny, and skinny And Obama wanted change, I threw a couple fucking pennies at him Just a chip off the old block Chipped tooth ruth got some dick off my swole cock Cause I bag bitches, she's a zip off the old lock And thats just a logo on the center of that old box Oh stop, tryna be me, kids will go cop anything That I put on from the gold watch to the boxers that I put on Probably cause I'm goin harder than erect cock dick through a botox Oh shit, you're as hard as senior citizens dick Oh fuck, don't slip break hips and pop backs Show some respect to old chaps with my left fist Cause I'm the next best spitting wreck thats left here That's my ex bitch Her? She's my next bitch Have you met her mouth? No? Oh that's my bestest Bestie, and she gets beastie And she's my favorite babysitter cause the children never exit I was taught to act my shoe size, I'm eleven and a half Cock the umbrella cause when I spit Seven on your ass It's gonna be mid stage Coachella Shake's faggot ass keep hatin' But I work hard for the shit that I got So it's still fuck 2DopeBoyz and fuck Planet Earth All associates can suck cock Travis: Goddamn! AstroWorld: Someone get the Steak Sauce for that one! Violette: That was good, Cody! William: MOM!!! YOU HAVE TO BE ON MY SIDE!!! Violette: Whatever! Travis: William is next. And boy, I'm sippin' tea in yo' hood What the fuck is up, you buttercup? Purrp in that blunt, smoking suicide, bloody blunts Pussy boy, you talkin' shit for Twitter, it ain't addin' up How these pussy niggas moving day to day? I've had enough Post with that fucking blade, bitch, I'll skin your face, huh Dick on that fucking gun, I love it when they run Fuck all that talkin' shit, do that shit for fun, uh Fuck 'round with these niggas, ayy Stab a body- fuck do you mean? Post with that Glock, aim that beam, ayy Put that shit right in yo' spleen, ayy Run through yo' hood, ayy Fuck nigga, what's really good? (bitch) My niggas wish that you would, ayy, ayy Bitch, I'm sippin' tea in yo' hood, what the fuck is up? Bitch, I'm sippin' tea in yo' hood, what the fuck is up? Bitch, I'm sippin' tea in yo' hood, what the fuck is up? Bitch, I'm sippin' tea in yo', ayy, ayy Bitch, I'm sippin' tea in yo' hood, what the fuck is up? Bitch, I'm sippin' tea in yo' hood, what the fuck is up? Bitch, I'm sippin' tea in yo' hood, what the fuck is up? Travis: William got X on the beat! AstroWorld: R.I.P. XXXTENTACION! Cody: You blew up Travis Scott’s childhood home! Travis: WHAT?!?! Violette: Lets do another round! Cody, sing! I put one in that chamber, lay you in the face of God Know to be-face the fake fuck, aight Fuck is a feelin' God, level I'm, feelin' odd Fairily very Beverly Hill, Westside Bitch, I'm drillin' your neighbor daughter at Best Buy If I hit up your jack, then nigga, you best slide If you totin' that pistol, nigga, you best ride If you shoot that shit at me, nigga, I best die 'Cause I'm a muh'fuckin' narcissist Trippin', you catch a fit, bitchin you not equipped with that Pussy boy, don’t be talkin' shit Or you can meet this AK-47, it got kick back 'Cause I’m a muhfuckin' martian, in the heart of a moshpit Put that boy in a coffin, 'cause the way that he talkin’ Pussy boy, don’t be gawkin', I ain’t doin' no barkin' I'ma let that shit rip, leave his ass in the parkin' Fuckboy, don't test me Fuckboy, don't test me Fuckboy, don't test me Fuckboy, don't test, boy, don't test Boy, don't test, boy, don't test Boy, don't test, boy, don't test, boy, don't Ayy, yeah, ayy Fuckboy, don't test me Fuckboy, don't test me Fuckboy, don't test me Fuckboy, don't test, boy, don't test Boy, don't test, boy, don't test Boy, don't test, boy, don't test, boy, don't Ayy, yeah, ayy Travis: Keeping that X theme! William: Alright, let’s switch things up a little! I fuck that bitch on the mattress (Brr) She suck my dick on the mattress (Brr) All of my bitches the baddest (Yeah, bad, bad, bad) I walk in that bitch and the cameras they flashing I heard you just walked in with catfish (Wha) All of my bitches look a- All of your bitches look average I fuck that bitch on the mattress (Wha) I got the Glock in the mattress (Yuh) I got the guap on the mattress (Wha) What, what, what Came a long way from the mattress Came a long way from the mattress Came a long way from the mattress Came a long way from the mattress Travis: HE DID CARTI’S VERSE ON THE MATTRESS REMIX!!! Cody: OH NO, I’M TURNING INTO PLAYBOI CARTI!!! William: AND I’M TURNING INTO MINERVA MINK!!! Violette: OH NO!!! William and Cody turn into Playboi Carti and Minerva Mink respectively Carti: Goddamn that bitch be fire as fuck! Minerva Mink: You wanna have some fun, little puppy? Carti: Hell yeah bitch let’s go! ”Carti” and “Minerva Mink” go to a love hotel and get busy while Playboi Carti and Chief Keef’s “Mileage” plays Travis: Well... that was interesting. AstroWorld: Make sure to subscribe to Violette1st and DaddyOFive! Violette: See you in the next one! Category:Fanfic Category:DaddyOFive Category:Music